


Coming Home

by planetundersiege



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Masturbation, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Jaehee is drained after work.





	Coming Home

“Ugh.”

Jaehee let out a sigh as she opened the door to her apartment, going inside, locking the door, and then took of her jacket and shoes. She was tired, it had been a long day, on top of the extra frequent calls, the secretary had been forced to watch Elizabeth 3rd as well. And that, along with getting rid of all the cat hair, was tiring work.

The woman was so relieved over the fact that she finally was home after the long day of work, and she planned to take a long bath and drink a glass of wine to relax, she deserved it. But before that, Jaehee had some needs to take care off.

She went to her bathroom and turned on the water, the tub could fill up while she was busy, then she wouldn’t have to wait that long. The woman walked back to her bedroom, and removed her shirt, followed by her bra, exposing her delicate breasts. She let her fingers run over her nipples, which caused her to let out a quiet moan. She really needed release.

Next thing to go was her skirt, and then panties, leaving the woman nude. So Jaehee laid down in her bed, spread her legs and guided one of her hands down towards her clit, circling it, before violently beginning to rub herself.

The woman gasped, and continued the motion for a few minutes, her heart rate going up, as she felt the heat grow all over her. Then she climaxed, moaning loudly. The seconds of bliss were indescribable, and as they passed, she took deep breaths. Beads of sweat were all over her body, and she felt relaxed.

Now she was ready for a long nice bath with some wine, to treat herself. Yes, she really deserved it.


End file.
